


The Bikers Next Door

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biker Steve Rogers, Bikers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Sam Is Traumatized Now, Steve Rogers Is A Gentleman, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Make Outs, alcohol consumption, bottom reader, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: Hanging out with your new neighbor and his friends leads you to prove that you're not as innocent as you seem.





	1. Bad Boy, Good Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever can guess the song reference at the end of this is amazing. This is part 1 of two.

The first time you saw him, he was moving in across the street with a couple other guys. Their motorcycles rumbled loudly as they pulled up, a moving van not too far behind. When he first removed his helmet, you were stunned to see the face hidden underneath, pale skin and flawless cheekbones, bright blue eyes and all, he looked nothing like the type to have a motorcycle. Day in and day out you watched him and his friends lounge about in their garage and work on their motorcycles, laughing and listening to loud rock music. 

One day, after a particularly stressful day at work, you had stormed over to their house asking them to turn their music down so you could sleep. He nodded to his friend with long brown hair who leaned over to the stereo and twisted the knob, lowering the volume. “Thank you.” you sighed, bringing your hands up to rub at your temples, a dull throbbing headache starting. “I’m Steve, by the way, I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself before now,” he said, smirking and leaning back against his bike. “Y/N.” you answered, crossing your arms and cocking your hip out. “We’ll try to keep it down tonight.” He said after the two of you just stared at each other for a few moments. You nodded tensely and turned on your heel, walking quickly back to your house. 

From then on, Steve would show up at your door almost every night, asking if you’d like to join him and his friends for a while, but you always turned him down, worried you wouldn’t fit in well with them. You were just getting ready to make dinner one Friday night when there was the knock that you had been waiting to hear. You walked over quickly and opened it to see Steve smirking and leaning against the wall. “Hey.” you breathed, smiling shyly at him. “You already know what I’m gonna ask darlin’. We’ve got some other friends coming over as well tonight, gonna play some games. Come on, it’ll be fun.” he said, jerking his head back towards their open garage. You thought it over for a few moments, before deciding. 

“Okay, sure.” you nodded, making him smile so widely, the corners of his eyes crinkled. “Cool, well you can come over whenever you’re ready.” he said, sending you a sly wink that made your cheeks flush. “I’m ready now if that’s okay with you.” you said, looking up into his bright blue eyes. “That’s totally fine.” he said, stepping back to allow you to exit your house, closing the door behind you. As the pair of you walked back across the street together, you felt Steve’s hand drop to guide you by the small of your back, the small gesture making you shiver. 

The music was already going and his roommates were already lounging on couches when you approached. “Guys, you remember Y/N.” Steve said, settling down on the other couch, gently pulling you down with him and resting his arm over the back of the couch behind you. “How ya doin’, doll? I’m Bucky.” the brunette answered in a Brooklyn drawl. “Nice to meet you Bucky.” you answered quietly, resisting the urge to hide in Steve’s side. “Nice to officially meet you Y/N. I’m Sam.” the dark-skinned man sitting next to Bucky introduced himself. You smiled and nodded at him. 

The rumble of more motorcycles from outside caught all of your attention. “That’ll be Thor, Tony, and the girls.” Steve said, looking past you to see four motorcycles pull into the driveway. You sat quietly as the four newcomers dismounted and removed their helmets. You felt a little out of place being the only one not dressed head to toe in leather. The four entered the garage, Sam and Bucky getting up to greet them, but Steve stayed seated next to you. 

“Hi, I’m Natasha.” the redhead said, sticking her hand out for you to shake. “I’m Y/N.” you introduced, smiling a little up at her. “Wanda.” the brunette said, smiling sweetly before joining Natasha on two of the stools set up across from you. “Hey, I’m Tony.” the short brunette said, giving you a little salute before settling on the arm of Sam and Bucky’s couch. “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Thor.” he said, holding his hand out. You put your hand into his, expecting to shake it, but instead, he bowed slightly and brushed his lips lightly over your knuckles. You blushed, then felt Steve tense beside you. 

When Thor smiled at you and walked over to join the girls, you felt Steve’s hand that was over the back of the couch brush your shoulder and gently nudge you towards him. You looked up to see him glaring daggers at Thor who was talking to Natasha and Wanda. You scooted closer to him and laid your head on his shoulder, his arm moving to wrap around your shoulders now. You observed the group of friends talk animatedly and listened to Steve’s steady heartbeat for the better part of the night. 

“Alright, time for a game.” Natasha declared, passing a shot glass out to everyone. “It’s like never have I ever, only you say something you have done, and you drink when you haven’t done something that’s said.” she explains, filling up everyone’s glasses with tequila. “Alright, I’ll go first. I have had more than 3 boyfriends.” Wanda said, Sam, Thor, Tony, and you take a shot. Steve and Bucky looked at each other and snorted in laughter when neither of them took a shot. “I have ridden a motorcycle.” Sam said after Natasha refilled everyone’s glasses, looking directly at you, making you blush and drain your recently filled cup. “I’m gonna do an interesting one. I have given a blowjob.” Bucky said, laughing at Sam’s horrified face. Thor, Sam, Tony, and you each took a shot and you could feel Steve’s smirk from where he sat beside you. 

“You’ve never given a blowjob sugar?” he leaned over and whispered in your ear, causing you to blush even harder than you already were. You shook your head and looked down at the floor, missing the pleased look on his face. “If we’re going there, I’m game. I have had sex.” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows at you as if he already knew the answer. You tossed the shot back, the harsh liquor burning your throat as it went down. “Geez, you’re innocent.” Steve chuckled, running his fingers through your hair. You huffed in annoyance and slouched back onto the couch as you waited for Steve to take his turn. 

“I have kissed a girl.” he said, smirking over at you, but his eyebrows raising in surprise when you made no move to down your drink. “What?” you questioned when everyone just stared at you in shock. “Just didn’t expect that. Are you..?” Sam trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the question. “A lesbian? No, I’m bi.” you said, the alcohol starting to do its job of bringing you out of your shell. “Alright. Well, your turn.” Steve said, clearing his throat. “I have given a handjob.” you said, a light blush tinting your cheeks. Once again, Tony, Thor, and Sam down their shots, but you could feel Steve’s eyes burning into you. 

The game continued, you taking way more shots than anyone else and ending up completely shitfaced. Steve just chuckled when you perched your chin on his shoulder and stared at him intently. “You’re really pretty.” you slurred, his lips tilting into a smirk as he glanced at you. “And you, are extremely drunk. I think it’s time for you to say goodnight.” he said, standing up and pulling you up with him, securing an arm around your waist when your legs wobbled precariously under you. “Party pooper.” you muttered, waving drunkenly at the others before Steve started practically dragging you back towards your house. 

“How often do you drink, Y/N?” Steve questioned when you hiccuped drunkenly and stumbled a little. “Not often. I tend to lose my filter when I’m drunk.” you said, leaning heavily on Steve. “I can see that. C’mon let’s get you into bed.” he said, opening your front door and walking you inside. “Upstairs, first door on the right.” you gave the directions to Steve who supported all of your weight. He laughed lightly when you tried to put your foot on the first step but missed, your intoxication making your depth perception go flying out the window. 

“C’mere sweetheart.” he chuckled, scooping you up into his strong arms and walking up the stairs as if he were only carrying a feather. He set you down on your bed and walked to your dresser where he pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and tossed them to you. You motioned for him to turn around so you could change, making him laugh and roll his eyes, but comply. He snorted lightly as he heard small thumps and grunts as you drunkenly tried to dress. “I’m done.” you mumbled, Steve turning back around to look at you. You slid yourself into bed, Steve smiling when he saw you were all settled in and turned to leave, but you stopped him. 

“Hey, where are you goin’?” you asked, reaching your hands out towards him. “Back home. Unless you want me to stay,” he said, leaning against the wall and giving you his signature smirk. “Get your ass over here,” you grunted, rolling to face the empty spot on your bed where Steve would soon be laying. You listened to the quiet rustling of fabric as Steve stripped down to his briefs before walking around to the other side of your bed and slipping in under the blanket as well. He laid on his back and you scooted over to lay your head on his bare chest, the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat soothing you once again. His arm wrapped around you to rest on your hip as the both of you drifted off to sleep. “G’night Stevie.” you mumbled sleepily before you succumbed to the welcoming embrace of sleep. “Goodnight Y/N.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before drifting off to sleep as well. 

~~~~

You woke up with a splitting headache, groaning and attempting to stretch, but stopping when your back hit something warm and solid in your bed. You froze, slowly turning your head to see a peaceful looking Steve, tattooed chest rising and falling softly. You distantly felt his hand squeeze your hip gently before his eyes cracked open slightly, the light catching his light blue eyes. “It’s rude to stare you know.” his morning voice was deep and raspy and it sent shivers down your spine. “Did we? Why are you..?” you couldn’t find the words you wanted to ask. “No we didn’t, I stayed because you were shitfaced and asked me to.” he said, rubbing his face sleepily. “Oh, did I say or do anything stupid?” you asked, now sitting up and facing him. “No, except I did find out that you are extremely innocent during our version of Never Have I Ever.” he smirked, your cheeks flushing bright red.

“Really?” you squeaked, cursing your drunk self for the secrets you revealed to him and his friends. “You really have never given a blowjob?” he asked, head tilting to the side as he looked up at you. Your cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red as you shook your head. He chuckled deeply and a sudden burst of confidence washed over you. “Can I try? On you?” you asked, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth. That wiped the smirk right off of his face and a low groan escaped his now open mouth. “Wow, darlin’, I definitely never expected you to ask that.” he commented, the smirk returning to his face. “Well, can I?” you asked again, eyes sweeping over his toned chest. His response was to kick the sheets down to the end of the bed and fold his arms behind his head so he was laid on his back, naked save for his tight black briefs.

You moved to kneel between his legs, eyes landing on the prominent outline of his dick in his underwear. Your hands shook a little as you reached your hands to grasp the waistband of his briefs. “Just do what you’re comfortable with, doll.” he assured you. You smiled shyly up at him, tugging gently to prompt him to lift his hips up so you could remove the last piece of clothing from his sculpted body. Once you had them off, you ran your hands over his muscular thighs, tracing some of the tattoos there and feeling them flex and tense under your hands.

You grasped his thick length in your hand and pumped it slowly, watching Steve’s reaction. His eyes slipped closed, hips rising to meet your hand, a small grunt falling from his lips. You gathered your courage and leaned down, giving the tip of his cock a small lick, testing the waters. “C’mon, babygirl.” he groaned, hands moving to rest at his sides now. You wrapped your lips around his tip and suckled gently, a strangled moan escaping him. His noises spurred you on, encouraging you to try to take more of him into your mouth. You continued to slide your lips down his cock, surprising both Steve and yourself as the tip slipped easily into your throat, discovering your lack of a gag reflex.

You swallowed around him, a groan filling the room as his hands now tangled in your hair. “Fuck, baby, you look so pretty with your mouth around my cock.” he grunted, hips jerking up slightly. You moaned around him at his words, making him shudder and throw his head back. You pulled back up and took a gasping breath, your eyes watering from the lack of oxygen. You went back to work, taking him back into your mouth and bobbing your head, pumping the rest of him with your hand. “Jesus sugar, you sure you’ve never done this before?” he moaned, your eyes flicking up to meet his.

You hummed, making Steve’s hips jerk up uncontrollably. You continued to bob up and down on Steve’s length, sucking harder and gently dragging your nails down his thigh. “Fuck, darling, I’m gonna cum!” he groaned, fingers tightening in your hair. You sped up your ministrations, feeling his cock twitch in your mouth. You ran your tongue along the vein on the underside, heat throbbing in your core at the broken moan Steve let out. “I’m cumming, oh god!” he moaned loudly. You pulled back, lips wrapped around the crease where the tip of his cock met the shaft, suckling gently and pumping him with your hands. His hips bucked wildly as thick ropes of cum painted your tongue, the bitter taste not good, nor bad. You licked the slit, picking up the last of his cum and making him shiver, nerves oversensitive.

“My turn.” he growled after taking a moment to catch his breath. You looked at him in confusion, then yelped as he sat up and yanked you back up to him, flipping the two of you over so you were beneath him. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to yours, causing you to let out a surprised gasp. He took your reaction as a chance to gently slide his tongue into your mouth. You kissed back with fervor, your tongues dancing together. “Is this okay?” Steve asked between heated kisses, hands wandering up and down your sides. He slid his hands just under the hem of your shirt, calloused fingertips brushing against your soft stomach. 

“More than.” you replied, sitting up a little so Steve could slide your tank top off your body and toss it across the room. He reattached his lips to yours as he reached behind you and unclasped your bra with practiced ease. You laid back as he pressed kisses to your jaw, then your neck, then trailing open-mouthed kisses down your chest, between the valley of your breasts. He took a moment to suck a nipple into his warm, wet mouth, teasing the bud with his teeth gently.

Your back arched at the new sensation, making Steve chuckle darkly at your reaction. “You ever had a man take care of you? Hm? Ever had a man worship your body?” His voice was low, eyes dark as he watched you, your breasts heaving with each breath you took. “No.” you breathed, practically shaking with arousal. Steve smirked at you, fingers hooking in the waistband of your shorts, tugging gently, prompting you to lift your hips. He slid both your shorts and your underwear down your legs at once, your breath was coming in pants now, you were too excited to be able to breathe normally. “Just relax, Sugar. I’ll take care of you.” He chuckled, running his palms over your thighs before gently pushing your legs apart.

You tried to slow your breathing, focusing on Steve as he settled himself between your thighs. Your breath hitched when he ran a finger over your soaked folds, a low groan escaping him. “Fuck, doll, all this for me?” he asked, eyes locked on your throbbing core. You could only whimper in affirmation, gasping when his finger was replaced by his hot tongue, licking a broad path up from your entrance to your clit, giving it a little flick with his tongue. “God you taste like the sweetest candy.” he groaned, continuing to lap at your folds, just tasting you.

You were writhing on the bed now, hands grasping at the sheets and hips rolling against Steve’s face. He growls and presses his strong forearm across your lower stomach, keeping you still. He moves his tongue up to repeatedly flick against your clit, sending jolts of pleasure through your body and making your entire body jerk with every contact he made. You gasped again when a finger from his other hand ran through your folds, gathering your wetness before slowly pushing into you. He just kept it there for a moment as he continued to lavish attention on the hardened bud. “Oh god, please.” you cried out, hands abandoning their grip on the sheets to grab onto Steve’s short hair, trying to push him further into you.

He looked up at you mischievously, then curled his finger that was inside of you, pressing deliciously against your inner wall. He began to pump the finger in and out, pulling away slightly for a moment to watch you. Your eyes were closed, your head thrown back in ecstasy, hair fanned out on the pillow underneath your head, lips swollen and red from being bitten. “Oh, Steve, M gonna cum.” you whimpered, hands tugging at his hair. Steve took the hint and brought his head back to your cunt, wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking gently, tongue flicking against it as well. That sent you over the edge, chanting a variety of Steve’s name and swear words.

When you finally came down, Steve was still laid between your legs, elbows resting on either side of your hips and his wet chin resting on your stomach. “Wow.” you breathed, smiling at the lopsided grin that took over Steve’s face. “I think I need a nap,” you said, a yawn escaping your mouth. “Agreed. Round two when we wake up? Maybe I can take some more of those firsts off the list.” He smirked, crawling up to join you at the top of the bed. A pang hit you in the chest as you realized that that was all he wanted out of you, a good fuck. Your face fell for a moment and Steve caught it, a frown forming on his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong, doll?” he asked, voice soft and comforting. “Nothing, I’m fine,” you whispered, putting on your best fake smile. “This isn’t just sex to me if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said, seemingly reading your mind. You let out a shaky breath, a small smile forming on your face. “Sleep, for now, sweetheart. We’ll talk about it when you wake up,” he said, pulling you into his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. And as he watched you drift off to sleep, Steve realized that you weren’t so much of a good girl after all.


	2. Bad Boys, Even Better Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another game with Steve and his friends leads to some more heated moments with two very hot bikers.

Your appearances at Steve’s get-togethers became a regular occurrence. Your heart jumps in your chest whenever you hear the knocks echo through your house. You and Steve hadn’t had that conversation he promised when the two of you awoke again, soft kisses morphed into something much, much more heated. He had to bolt to work after that, leaving with profuse apologies spilling from his lips. During his little parties, he always sat with you, arm wrapped protectively around your shoulders, keeping you as close as possible to him. He flirted with you, and you flirted back, still slightly confused as to what the two of you are. 

Today was like every other day, you anxiously awaiting the familiar knock signaling Steve’s arrival to walk you across the street. That knock came about an hour after you got home from work, allowing you enough time to freshen up and get ready. You opened the door, a huge smile already gracing your features. “Hi.” you breathed, already stepping out of your house into Steve’s open arms. “Hey, Sugar. You ready?” He asked after you broke your quick hug. “Always am.” you giggled, kicking the door shut. He shot back a goofy grin before taking your small hand in his larger one and walking back across the street with him. The simplest gestures he made with you made your stomach erupt in butterflies. 

The group was already assembled on the couches, an open spot left on the loveseat for you and Steve. There was a sort of un-established routine for these nights. Steve would come back with you and then everyone would just talk for an hour or so, then when it finally started getting dark, the games would begin. Tonight it was truth or dare, which always turned out pretty fun. You were a lot more comfortable with his friends now, feeling almost at home in the group now. They treated you as one of their own and it made you happy. “Let’s get this party started!” Tony exclaimed, bringing out his best friend, Jack Daniels Whiskey. You laughed and rolled your eyes but graciously accepted the glass he handed you. “No boring questions or dares today. I want some fun ones.” he declared after taking his seat next to Sam. “Alright, I’ll go first. Y/N, truth or dare?” Natasha asked you, smirking evilly. “Truth.” you answered, laughing at Tony’s groan. “What’s your biggest kink?” she asked, leaning back in her seat triumphantly. “Oh, uh, breathplay, I suppose.” you admitted, purposely avoiding Steve’s gaze and missing the impressed look on his face.

“Okay, Sam, Truth or dare?” you asked. “Dare me baby!” he exclaimed, making you laugh. “Let’s see. I dare you to kiss Thor.” you said, cackling with laughter at the horrified look on his face. Sam stood up stiffly and walked over to where Thor sat with Natasha and Wanda, gesturing for Thor to stand up. “Oh fuck it.” he exclaimed once Thor had stood up, grabbing the sides of Thor’s jacket and going all in for the kiss. The rest of the group whooped and hollered, laughing at Sam’s face when he pulled away and hastily sat back down. “Steve, Truth or dare?” Sam asked after downing some of his whiskey. “Truth.” he said, putting on his signature smirk. “How do you feel about Y/N?” he asked, and all eyes were suddenly trained on you. “I really like her.” was all he said, shooting you a fond smile. Your brain was running a mile a minute after his revelation, your thoughts almost caused you to miss what happened. “Buck, truth or dare?” Steve asked, looking challengingly at his best friend. “Dare. I ain’t no grandpa.” Bucky said, his Brooklyn accent shining through. 

“I dare you to kiss Y/N.” he said, causing Bucky’s and your eyes to go wide. Never one to back down from a dare, Bucky stood up and you did the same, stepping towards him. You had to stand on your toes to reach him, arms resting on his shoulders to support your weight. The kiss was awkward and hesitant, but Bucky’s lips were soft and plump against yours and butterflies erupted in your stomach. When you pulled away, the both of you avoided eye contact and immediately retreated to your seats. Steve had a knowing look on his face and all you could do was look at the floor and down the rest of your glass, passing it to Tony to refill. The game went on after that, but all you could think of was Steve and Bucky. Why did Steve dare Bucky to kiss you when he had just revealed his feelings towards you moments before? Slowly the night came to an end and you were hesitant to leave. 

“Would you like to come inside for a little bit?” Steve asked, clearly not wanting you to leave yet. “I’d love to.” you answered, saying goodbye to the others before following Sam, Bucky, and Steve into the house. Sam and Bucky both retreated immediately to their rooms, leaving you and Steve standing in the kitchen together. The two of you just stood there looking at each other before Steve was crossing the room and pinning you against the wall, kissing you feverishly. His hands found your wrists and shoved them above your head and holding them there, likely leaving bruises. “Why don’t we take this upstairs.” Steve growled in your ear when the two of you broke apart for air. “Yes, sir.” you whispered, giggling slightly when Steve groaned at the title and literally threw you over his shoulder, carrying you up to his room. 

The next morning, you woke up in Steve’s bed, his arms wrapped tightly around you, soft snores escaping his mouth. You untangled yourself from his grasp and slipped out of bed, locating your underwear and bra before slipping on one of Steve’s huge t-shirts that hung down to your mid-thigh. You slipped out of his room and walked down to the kitchen in search of caffeine. You found Bucky standing in front of the coffee maker, shirtless with sweatpants hung low on his hips. “Hey Buck.” you greeted, reaching up into the cabinet to get a mug down. This wasn’t your first time in the house so you knew where everything was located. “Hey.” he grunted, obviously not a morning person. The kitchen was filled with awkward silence as the two of you wait for the coffee to brew. “Hey, about last night,” you start. “No, it’s fine. It was a dare.” Bucky said, his words stinging a little more than they should. “I liked it, though.” you said in a small voice, unaware of Steve’s presence just outside of the kitchen. “You did?” your heart soared at the hope in Bucky’s voice. 

“You did?” another voice chimed from the entrance to the kitchen. Both you and Bucky whipped around to see Steve leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.   
"Steve?" You asked, seeing the wheels turning in his head. "Go wait upstairs, I'll be there in a moment." He said, voice unwavering and his eyes still locked on his best friend. You did as you were told, sitting on the edge of Steve's bed. Downstairs, Becky watched Steve with wary eyes. "I've seen the way you look at her. I know you want her." Steve said after appraising Bucky for a few moments. "She's your girl Steve." Bucky swallowed loudly. "Do you want her, Buck?" Steve asked, ignoring Bucky's statement. 

"Yeah." Bucky finally admitted. "Come with me." Steve said, turning and leading him up the stairs to his room Bucky did what he was told, obediently following the bigger man. Steve walked into the room, immediately stopping in front of you and kissing you. "Bucky here wants to have you too, sugar. Should we share with him?" Steve leaned down and whispered in your ear. You whimpered lightly and nodded, biting your lip. "Good girl." he praised, standing to his full height and turning to Bucky. 

"Come here, Buck." Steve ordered, stepping away from you. Bucky obeyed silently, eyes still locked on the carpeted floor. "What do you want to do to her?" Steve asked. "Wanna kiss her again." Bucky's voice was uncharacteristically quiet when he responded. "Go ahead then." Steve gave permission. Your heart was racing at this point, getting up when Steve told you to. Bucky approached you timidly, his usually boisterous attitude long gone. You saw how nervous he was, so you took initiative, holding the sides of his face in your hands and leaning in to press your lips to his. Bucky practically melted, hands still by his sides. This kiss was different from the one you shared last night, you didn’t have everyone’s prying eyes on you, none but Steve’s. "You can touch her, Buck." Steve said from where he stood a few feet away. 

Bucky's hands shot up to cradle your face gently, in his large hands, your arms sliding down to wrap around Bucky's neck, molding yourself to him, his prominent erection pressing into your thigh. When you broke the kiss, both of you were breathless, waiting for Steve's next instructions. "What do you want next, Buck?" Steve asked, staying rooted in his spot. Bucky's face flushed bright red and his eyes fell to the ground as he mumbled something incoherent. Steve took two steps to cross the gap between you and caught Bucky's jaw in his fingers, forcing him to look up. "Speak up, Buck." he growled. "Want her mouth." he whimpered, looking into Steve's eyes."My, my, what a greedy boy. What do you say, Y/N? Want Bucky's cock in that pretty little mouth?" Steve asked you, running a calloused thumb over your bottom lip, your lips parting in a soft sigh. "Yes, please." you whispered, looking up at Steve through your eyelashes. 

"Strip. Both of you." Steve commanded, stepping away from you again. You and Bucky both hurriedly peeled off your looking expectantly at Steve when you were both naked. "On your knees, kitten." he commanded and you obeyed immediately, eyeing Bucky's rock hard cock hungrily. Steve knelt behind you, his clothed chest pressed against your back, hands running all over your exposed body. "She's a pretty one, isn't she, Buck?" Steve commented, stopping at your breasts to give them a quick squeeze. "Yeah, she is." Bucky breathed out, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. Steve nudged your legs apart, slotting his in between yours, pressing your ass back onto his jean-clad member. The new position exposed your heated core to the cool air of the room. 

"Please, sir." you whimpered, eyes still locked on Bucky's twitching cock. "What do you want, kitten? I want to hear you say it." Steve's voice was low and gravelly in your ear, sending shivers of anticipation down your spine. "Please let me suck his cock, sir." you whined, mouth watering at the bead of pre-cum that leaked out of Bucky's cock at your words. "Do you want her to suck your cock, Buck?" Steve teased, hands still mapping your skin. "Please, Stevie. Want it so badly." Bucky whimpered. 

"Go ahead, Sugar. Slowly." Steve instructed. You leaned forward slightly and took his warm flesh in your hand, slowly pumping the thick shaft. You stuck your tongue out and flicked it over the slit, tasting his pre-cum. Bucky whimpered softly above you, obviously resisting the urge to grab you by your hair and slam his cock down your throat. The thought of Bucky using you sent a surge of arousal through you, wetness already pooling there. You licked all the way down the underside of his cock and back up to the tip, then taking the tip into your mouth and sucking gently. “Isn’t her mouth heaven?” Steve groaned behind you, his hands sliding down to rub soft circles on your clit. 

“Fuck. It’s perfect.” he groaned, hips jutting forward slightly, trying to get more of his cock into your mouth. You started to bob your head up and down his length, letting your tongue run along the underside and whimpering softly when Steve’s finger dipped into your core before going back to rubbing your clit. “You want to let him fuck your mouth like I did last night? Would you like that, kitten?” Steve growled in your ear. You pulled your mouth off of Bucky’s cock and whimpered, “Please.” “You hear that? Go ahead.” Steve said, Bucky’s hands threading into your hair. You dropped your mouth open as far as you could, looking up at Bucky and silently confirming that it was okay with you. 

Bucky groaned and started slowly, sliding his cock in and out of your mouth before gradually picking up speed, the tip hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. Bucky continued to use your mouth while Steve slowly circled your clit with his index finger. You could tell Bucky was getting close, his thrusts were a lot less calculated and his moans had only gotten louder. Suddenly, Steve’s free hand was in your hair pulling you off and away from Bucky’s cock, a protesting whine leaving both yours and Bucky’s lips. Steve slid out from behind you and stood up, pulling you with him. Steve dipped two fingers into your aching cunt, then pulled them out again and held them up to Bucky’s lips. “Just a little taste.” he said. Bucky hesitantly leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Steve’s thick fingers, licking all around them and taking in as much of your taste as possible. A small groan escaped Steve at the feeling of Bucky’s dexterous tongue flitting along the calloused pads of his fingers. 

You marveled at the sight, Bucky’s eyes closed as he lapped up your juices like a man starved. You whimpered softly, drawing the men’s attention to you. Steve withdrew his fingers from his best friends mouth and gently shoved you down onto the bed behind you. His attention returned to the brunette, stepping closer to him and tangling his hands in Bucky’s long hair and pulling roughly, making the shorter man’s head tip back. A strangled moan escaped Bucky’s lips and Steve smirked devilishly, pressing his lips to Bucky’s in a searing kiss. You almost moaned at the sight, but you settled for clenching your thighs together as you watched your two favorite guys kiss in front of you. 

“Been wanting to do that for years.” Steve mumbled when he finally pulled away. “Me too, Stevie.” Bucky said, a light blush rising to his cheeks. “Gonna give you a real treat Buck since you’ve been so good.” Steve said, releasing his hold on his hair and striding over to where you sat. “Lay back on the bed, sugar.” He instructed, running his palm down the side of your face. “Yes, sir.” you obeyed, still watching the two carefully. “Wanna let him fuck you? That okay with you, sweetheart?” he asked, not wanting to force you to do something you didn’t want to do. “Please, I want it so bad.” you moaned, hands clenching in the sheets beneath you. Steve turned his attention to Bucky and nodded to him, silently giving him permission. 

Bucky approached you confidently, a bit of his usual demeanor shining through when he grinned at you and picked you up, shifting you further up the bed before setting you down again and slotting himself between your legs. You heard the rustle of fabric from Steve’s general direction before he knelt next to your face, now completely naked. Bucky ran his cock through your soaked folds a few times before slowly sinking into you, both of you moaning loudly. You moved your hand to slowly stroke Steve’s cock as Bucky began to slowly pull out, only to slam back into you, jolting your body and making you throw your head back in pleasure. Bucky continued that pace and you sat up slightly, turning and taking Steve’s waiting cock into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his tip, moaning around him when Bucky adjusted his angle to where the tip of his cock nudged your g-spot with every thrust. 

“My turn.” Steve declared, pulling himself out of your mouth and switching spots with Bucky. Steve grasped your hips and flipped you over onto your hands and knees, allowing Bucky to slide into the now open space between your face and the headboard. Steve slid into you easily and set a relentless pace, hands gripping your hips so tightly, you knew there would be bruises forming later. You took Bucky back into your mouth, moaning at the mixture of your own wetness and his natural musky taste. The two worked together to fuck you from both ends, every time Steve thrust into you, it sent you forward onto Bucky’s cock and when you pulled back off of Bucky to breath, it sent you back further onto Steve’s cock. You felt your orgasm building quickly, Steve now hitting your g-spot with precision every time he slammed back into you. “God, kitten, you’re so good to us, I’m so close, doll.” Steve spouted, thrusts starting to falter as he neared his own release. 

“Me too, fuck.” Bucky groaned, gripping your hair again and slamming into your mouth a few more times before he was coming with a loud “fuuuuck” into your mouth. The taste of Bucky on your tongue mixed with the lewd sounds filling the room and Steve’s cock hitting your spot perfectly pushed you over the edge, letting Bucky’s softening cock slip out of your mouth as you came with a loud cry, hands balling into fists in the sheets, legs shaking from the intensity of it all. Your cunt clenching around his cock and the sound of you coming prompted Steve to slam as deep as possible into you and come with a grunting moan. The three of you were frozen, breathless for a moment before Steve pulled out of you with a hiss and waddled awkwardly into the bathroom to fetch a towel to clean you up with. 

When the three of you were cleaned up, Steve joined you back on the bed, sandwiching you between the two bikers. “I know it’s not conventional, but I really like the both of you and there is no way I’d be able to choose between you after that.” you breathed, looking between the two of them. “I don’t think I’d be able to choose either.” Steve said, looking fondly at Bucky. “So, all three of us, in a relationship? Man, I am living the dream.” Bucky sighed, his cheeky demeanor on full show. 

“Are Y'all done now? Next time, make sure I’m not in the house!” Sam called from the other side of Steve’s door. The three of you laughed hard at the disgust in Sam’s voice. When your laughter died down, the three of you shared languid, slow kisses, basking in the afterglow of mind-blowing sex. Suddenly, a thought hit you, and you couldn’t help but giggle. “What is it, doll?” Bucky grinned. 

“I heard this line a while ago that good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught. Well, I’ve certainly been caught so I’m no longer a good girl.” you giggled, making Steve shake his head at you. “No you most definitely are not.” he laughed before pressing a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
